fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Dreamland Warriors/Kirby
Kirby is one of the main characters of Kirby: Dreamland Warriors. In its story mode, he has to find out what is summoning up these evil drawings of other people. As he travels, he seems to attract all sorts of people with his friendly demeanor. Kirby wields his normal style by producing winds that either captures foes and shoves them around, or by sending forth powerful gusts of wind. Kirby can wield his sword power with powerful sword strikes, sword beams, and other such, even wielding Ultra Sword for special attacks. Kirby can even ride his Air Rider into battle to plow through enemies like a reckless driver! Moveset Normal Normal is Kirby's first means of fighting. It's meant for covering a lot of area with his various moves. And many of them are capable of pulling foes in for more attacks. *X - Kirby expands his mouth, sucking in and pulling foes in front of himself closer to him. *Hold X - Kirby sucks foes in towards himself, and, if the enemies are weak enough, they get pulled into his mouth, filling his belly. *Full Belly + any attack - Kirby spits out a star that scales in size to how many foes he devoured, sending it far forwards. *YYYYY - Kirby pulls foes in with a quick suck of wind, then swipes leftwards, pulling the captured foes around to A) smack them into nearby foes, and B) deal damage to the captured foes. Then he swipes rightwards, doing the same effect but in reverse. Then, he whips up and slams downwards, smacking the foes down on the ground in front of him. Then, with a sharp exhale, he spits the foes forwards, sending them flying away. *YX - Kirby pulls foes in with a quick suck of wind, then exhales upwards, hitting foes into the air, and getting himself propelled upwards. *Y in air - Can be done 3 times in the air. Kirby spits a puff of air forwards, juggling airborne foes. *X in air - Kirby turns downwards, and then exhales a powerful gust of wind, striking the ground below and sending out a windy shockwave, striking nearby foes. *YYX - Kirby pulls foes in, then swipes leftwards. And then, he spins on his foot, throwing the foes around 360 degrees, striking foes all around, before sending the enemies flying away. *YYYX - Kirby pulls foes in, swipes left, then swipes right. Then, he rears back, before throwing his captured foes forwards with a blast of wind. *YYYYX - Kirby pulls foes in, swipes left, then swipes right, then slams foes downwards. Finally, he spin jumps, whipping captured foes around, before slamming them onto the ground with even more force. *Special - A miracle fruit flies around Kirby and up to his smiling face. He snaps his mouth over it, and then shines with a rainbow aura. He then opens up wide, and sucks in a ton of air, pulling in foes in a line stemming from himself, pulling them in and growing to immense size. Then, he leaps up, and fires into the ground, launching a large shockwave, striking foes. Cyber *Gimmick - When players hold the X button at the end of a combo, Kirby will fire a beam. In the YX combo, he'll fire a powerful beam upwards. In the YYX combo, he'll fire twin beams that seem to spin around in a circle. In the YYYX combo, with the final jab, he'll send forth a powerful beam that seems to consist of both arm beams combined. In the YYYYX combo, the shockwave will gain a laser element to it. *X - Kirby aims both arms forwards and fires a pair of beams from each arm, them stretching far forwards. *YYYYY - Kirby swings with a right hook, then a left one, then thrusts both arms forwards in a jab, then swings both arms in an upwards fashion with enough force to knock him off of his feet, before he suddenly faceplants on the ground with enough force to smoosh foes with his cyber armor. *YX - Kirby swings with a right hook, then swings it into an uppercut. *YYX - Kirby swings with a right hook, then a left one, then thrusts both arms forwards in a jab, before going forwards, spinning his body in a circle and stretching his arms out. *YYYX - Kirby swings with a right hook, then a left one, then thrusts both arms forwards in a jab, before repeatedly jabbing both arms forwards while traveling forwards. *YYYYX - Kirby swings with a right hook, then a left one, then thrusts both arms forwards in a jab, then swings both arms in an upwards fashion with enough force to knock him off of his feet, and then he spins around midair to land bottom first on the ground, producing a wide-ranged shockwave. *Special - Cyber Kirby takes up his arms, and aims them behind them, them beginning to charge up lasers. After enough charging, they fire, not only striking foes behind him, but unleashing enough force to send Kirby's armored body sailing forwards to bash foes ahead. Category:Subpages Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Characters